


Sam & Gabriels'  Abi

by Htanguma85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htanguma85/pseuds/Htanguma85





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Your life had been a joke for as long as you could remember since your parents died when you were 16 you'd just been bounced around from foster care to foster care until you were 18 and you fell in with a coven of white witches, or so you thought, and they thought you how to tap into your unused powers that you were a natural. You already kinda knew this it was a gift from your adoptive father Crowley and his horrible mother Rowena. You purposely didn't use those powers as kind of snubbing your nose at Rowena because you dispised her and refused to be anything like her. The coven you had joined taught you about healing and using the powers for good you thought you'd finally found a place to call home but things changed. The others in your coven found out who your adopted father was and the things he could offer, everyone wasted what deals the king of hell and former crossword demon could offer but not you, Abigail Winchester didn't mess around with what daddy Crowley offered. You had your own natural gift and didn't need it want to make desks with a demon to gain more power. Later you came to find that the very coven who had taken you in was the reason your parents were dead they had their hands in this all along. Everyone you've ever trusted betrayed you so when two handsome young men came in to rescue you, you weren't really willing to go with them and fought tooth and nail but the boys won your trust and you've been with them ever sense.


	2. Chapter 2

After your parents were murdered by the witches and the Winchesters took you in They slowly started to begin to training you in the ways hunting Dean more apprehensive about it then Sam, he wasn't the greatest fan of witches anyway but you was slowly proving yourself to the brothers spending time sparring with Sam researching with Dean on a day to day basis you slowly started falling into a comfortable routine. You favorite part of the day by far was getting to watch the boys spar with each other i mean who wouldn't want to watch these two handsome men all sweaty.  
You'd be lying if you said it didn't turn you on a little bit both men there sweaty and panting. Sure you found them both attractive but you always thought Sam was the more attractive one and found yourself harboring a huge crush on the man. That tall handsome moose just standing there sweat running down his neck, what you wouldn't give to lick that sweat off. To bad he would never see you that way, not frumpy dumpy curvy Abi with her stretch marks and cellulite when he could have any girl that he wanted ,but hey a girl could dream right.  
The boys told you that you were going to have you meet a new friend today you thought you had met most the boys friends i mean Benny, Charlie and Cas were great and you loved Cas's sweet adoptive son Jack but you were feeling a little apprehensive about meeting this new friend today apparently he was Cas's brother Gabriel but most angels were dicks so you were nervous. you didn't do well with meeting new people you very so anxious and nervous, trust didn't come easy to you and your body insecurities held you back alot. Meeting Gabriel wasn't as awful as you imagined, he was a terrible flirt kissing your hand and flirting had you giggling and blushing even though you knew it was an act and he was just trying to be nice it did make you feel good about yourself. Besides that Gabriel wasn't exactly hard on the eyes either with his deep honey colored eyes and soft chestnut hair that dared to marvel Sams in terms of softness plus he asked seemed to smell like peppermint or candy. Suddenly you caught yourself imagining yourself between a Sam and Gabriel sandwich shaking the image away and blushing while thinking to yourself Lord Abi get your head out of the gutter angels can read minds, and besides that you just barely met the man but you didn't see yourself as his type anyway. Why did you always seem to fall for the type of guys who would never look your way. Who would want plain little chubby Abi who looked like any person you would pass on the street and not even remember when they could have their pick of beautify, talented THIN women.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes you really hated your inner voice she was such a bitch telling you all the ugly things you hated about yourself. Look at those stretch marks on your stomach and sides they're so ugly imagine what Sam would think. Look at those disgusting fat thighs they're so fat and bumpy no one would want you and your butt its so huge not even your pants for right.  
You just stood there in your underwear analyzing every single aweful part of your body that you hated, what's the point of being a witch if you couldn't even use your powers to change anything on yourself and you refused to go to Crowley for his help.  
Charlie had been staying at the bunker this week since the boys had been out on a salt and burn and you had feigned a migraine so you could stay behind and wallow in your own self pitty. Charlie was having none of that And decided that you needed to go out and have some fun alcohol involved the boys would be home tonight and you could all go out. You reluctantly agreed deciding the only way to get out of this funk was to go out get drunk and go home with some random stranger.  
You spent the afternoon waxing shaving moisturizing and curling your long brown hair. You selected a cold shoulder flowy black dress that ended mid thigh and your classic black pumps and applied a minimal amount of makeup then let your long hair down smiled at your reflection grabbed. Your purse and headed down to the library room. Charlie was waiting for you at the war table with down cast eyes you made your way to her side uncomfortable with all the eyes on you. "Soooo we ready to go guys?" You said not raising your eyes. Charlie wishes you would have since the boys were looking you up and down even poor Jack seemed mesmerized by you never have seeing you dressed in anything but flannel.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked out to baby Charlie by your side and the boys on your heels. You wanted to go to the bar and get drunk and find someone to take you home and fuck the insecurities out of you. Charlie and you sounded up to the bar and started with tequila shots followed by some whiskey you really needed the liquid courage tonight. You guys found a table in the corner and sat down with Charlie and Jack nursing your beer. Charlie watched you watching Sam, Dean,Castiel, and Gabriel at the bar heading over to play pool seeing the longing in your eyes.   
"So Abi which one is it?" Said Charlie

"Im sorry, what, what do you mean?" You managed to sputter out

"Abi, i can tell you have a crush on one of them," Charlie said rolling her eyes," soo who's the lucky guy."

Blushing pink you looked away considering denying it but Charlie knew you all too well so you might as well fess up.   
"Sooo i kinda like Sam and I've had a crush on him for a few months now but i really like Gabriel to he shows me such much attention even though i know his just kidding it makes me feel good about myself." You reply  
What Abi doesn't realize is Gabriel and castiels super angel hearing is picking up on this conversation. Castiel and Gabriel exchange a knowing glance since castiel had been hearing these longings for months over Sam and surprized to hear his brother added in on this too. The decide to pull Sam aside and let him in on these details.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam can't believe it, he can't believe what he's hearing! Abi, beautiful, curvy, headstrong, kick ass Abi wanted him!   
Well she wants Gabriel too, so how does that work? Sam decides he wants to get Abi alone and talk to her, see if she'll admit her feeling on her own without having to tell her how he knows. He's still dumbfounded he's had a crush on Abi since the first day he saw her but her life had been such a mess he didn't want to complicate it further but now since she reciprocated those feelings he was willing to try and see where this went.  
Gabriel and Sam were talking over by the pool table about how they were going to handle Abby's new feelings. Sam decided that he was going to ask Abby to dance and he would talk to her then and after that Gabriel to have his turn. While the boys were talking and playing pool you and Charlie were having your own conversation.  
"So Abi what are you going to do Charlie asked " i mean how are you going to choose."  
" i don't know Charlie, I'm not sure i can choose i feel very strongly about both of them." You replied.  
" So why not date them both, in my understand of relationships there are certain situations where it is customary to have more than one partner is that not right?" Jack replied eyes shining with curiosity.  
You considered what Jack said but your internal drama over your look started and you just wanted to drink away your insecurities. You excused yourself in the booth and headed to the bar to get more shots when you were intercepted by Sam.   
" Hey Abi, do you want to dance with me I really like the song?" Said Sam  
you just stared at him for a few minutes, he wants to dance with me he must be drunk.  
"Umm..... Sure Sam just onesing though I'm not a very big dancer."  
You let Sam lead you to the dance floor shrugging when Charlie looked your way. Sam put his hands around your waist and you his neck as you swayed to a slower song you looked up from staring at Sam's chest and looked into his eyes his dimpledvsmile going from ear-to-ear so you smiled back.  
" what are you grinning about Sammy?" You asked.  
" I'm smiling because the prettiest girl in the room agreed to dance with me and every man in this bar is jealous Abi." Said sam.  
You looked into Sam's eyes and disbelief. Sam fucking Winchester thought you were beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam Winchester, quit fooling around," you said punching him lightly in the arm. Sam Winchester could never think you were pretty you're not his type, you never seen Sam bring home a curvy woman. You kind of felt like you were going to cry Sam was never mean but this had to be some kind of sick joke.  
You dropped your arms and started walking away from Sam tears streaming down your face Sam stopped you as you walked by the restroom and ask you "abi, what's wrong why are you crying."  
" I don't like to be the brunt of you guys jokes if you want to find someone to play jokes on go with Gabriel." " Abby I'm not joking I think your beautiful and I've liked you ever since the first day I met you and honestly I never thought you felt the same but Gabriel heard the conversation you were having with Charlie and I'm sorry for eavesdropping but now that I know you feel the same I wanted to come and talk to you.  
Sam leaned down and crushed you into a bear hug and you leaned into his chest cleaning your tears on his flannel. Once your sobs had subsided Same cupped your face and bentdown to look into your eyes.  
"Abi, sweetheart, i would never play a cruel joke like that on you i truly have feelings for you and I'm glad you like me back."  
Sam then leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across yours and it took everything in you not to sigh into the kiss it was everything you could have ever imagined. You broke apart hearing someone clear their throat. " well well now i see how it is not saving anything for ol Gabriel now are we for shame said Gabriel clicking his tongue. You blushed red remembering that he had listened in on that conversation as well and knew you had a crush on him as well. Gabriel just smirked reaching your thoughts again, striding over and Pecking you on the lips licking your bottom lip as he pulled away and this time you couldn't stop the moan that snuck out.  
Boy were you in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Your head spun as you tried to process what had just happened, the man you had been crushing on for month's liked you back and..... An angel just kissed you, and honest to God angel kissed you!  
Coming back to your senses you just stared at both of the boys dumbfounded.  
"Abi, i know this is alot to wrap your head around right now so i understand if you need time to process or whatever," said Sam.  
" And Abi I'm sorry for invading your thoughts but it's just that whenever you think about it long for an angel it comes across like i prayer i couldn't help but here i mean Hello Angel Radio. And i must say i like the way you think sweetheart." Gabriel said with a wink.  
You flushed pink remembering the Gabriel and Sam sandwich you had been thinking about earlier a little embarrassed Gabriel had been inside your head seeing this to when you caught his eye and saw him smirking you knew he must have been enjoying your discomfort entirely to much.  
" we can certainly arrange that my dear if that's what you desire!" Gabriel exclaimed ready to snap at a moment's second.  
" um and what are we arranging, you guys wanna clue me in since i don't possess angel radio." Asked Sam clueless as ever.  
Gabriel leaned in and whispered all the dirty little things you were thinking into Sam's ear and the look on Sam's face was enough to have your panties dripping, his eyes glazed over dark and he got this little grin on his face and you knew you were done for.  
Sam pulled you to him by your wrists and holds them between you as he leans in and kisses you hot,wet, and full of all the desire he's feeling. Gabriel not wanting to feel left out steps behind you and leans against the wall pulling you back so he could nibble on the soft flesh of your neck and shoulders causing Sam to step forward and you were literally sandwiched between the two men and wow did it feel amazing. Gabriel was soft but hard in all the right places and then there was Sam So long and lean and strong you were melting into them. Suddenly Gabriel reached aroundand pulled Sam into a heated kiss you couldn't believe you were sandwiched between two handsome men who were making out with each other. You were pretty sure you could cum right then untouched with all the sexual tension in the air it was so hot! Aparently Sam and Gabriel were a thing and had been for awhile which surprised you since you never pegged either one for being bisexual but holy hell was it hot.  
Was it hot in here Lord was it hot in here you needed to get some fresh air. You slipped out from between the two men and headed toward the exit both of them hot in your heels worried since you were running off. I just needed some fresh air You said i promise I'm fine really it just got warm in there. I can think of another fun way to hear things up said Gabriel wriggling his eyebrows, if your interested that is. Feeling a like self conscious you just smile shyly and liked at your feet. Sam lifted your chin up and did," Abi sweetheart you don't have to do anything you don't want to or aren't ready for we're just putting it out there that we're interested we'll wait your important to us and as beautiful and sexy as you are no one is pushing you into doing anything. You made up your mind then and there you wanted this, wanted them. You stood up on your toes and kissed Sam pouring all your feelings into this kiss as Sam groaned low in his throat into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel touched your shoulder and Sam's and the three of you were transported to a lavish bedroom suite complete with a hot tub that had a fountain and black silk sheets. You looked around in amazement beefier realizing he had changed your clothes as well you were more wearing a black lacebaby doll with rhinestone straps that accented your cleavage nicely you actually liked the way you looked in this even more so when you saw the hunger and desirein Sam and Gabriel's eyes.   
Sam stalked over like a panther stalking its prey ready to pounce at any moment grinning teeth bared with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how delicious you look right now, i could just eat you up."  
Sam sat next to you on the soft sheets looking over your body smiling shyly as you meet his gaze.   
"Are you sure you wanna do this Abi? ""I don't want you to feel pressured." Said Sam  
"Yeah I'm ok i promise, i wanna do this with you Sam i have for awhile and as for Gabriel i find him attractive too I'm nervous since I've never done this with guys before but you guys make me feel same and wanted and attractive so im definitely on board with this guys."


	9. Chapter 9

Gaining courage you leaned across and kissed Sams lips and down his neck humming at the salty taste of his skin as you nibbled up to his ears taking one earlobe into yourmouth and sucking on it as Sam groaned and hauled you into his lap. Sam pulled you over until you were straddling his lips one knee on with side of his slim hips as you made out like horny teenagers. You were grinding yourself down agaisnt the steadily growing bulge in Sam's jeans and it was putting theperfect amount of pressure on your clit and it felt amazing.  
Gabriel dayin the chair opposite the bed content with watching for now. "Sweet cheeks I'm gonna just sit back and enjoy the show for now until your comfortable with me joining in our we can have some 1 on 1 fun later.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam laid you back gently on the bed and kissed down your neck licking and sucking at your collar bone pulling the strapsdown on your Lingere and running his hands down your sides goosebumps following their path. Sam reached up and cupped your breasts thru the silk thumbing across your nipples as he pulled the Lingere off eliciting a throaty groan from you. He begin kissing the soft bare flesh working hisway toward your nipple at a frustratingly slow pace as they pebbled in anticipation . when he finally reached the hardened flesh and wrapped his tongue around it pulling it into his hot wet mouth the sound that escaped you lips was like no sound you had ever heard come from your own mouth. Sams mouth was so hot and soft and felt so good especially when he bit down, it had you moaning like a porn star and he'd barely touched you .  
Sam's hands moved down your sides and slowly made their way to your hips sliding your panties down your thick thighs and pooling them at your ankles. You kicked them off slightly self conscious as sam palmed you thighs and worked his way in between spreading them.  
"Fuck Abi, these thighs would make amazing earmuffs, Sam said smirking as he worked his way down your body leaving kisses here and there to your heated flesh. you suddenly feeling nervous but more anxious than anything to get his mouth and hands where you were aching most.  
Sam's fingers parted your folds swiping through and collecting your wetness,  
" God Abi you're so wet is this all for us?" You had almost forgotten about the fact that Gabriel was sitting over in the corner, you flicked your eyes in his direction to see Gabriel palming his hard bulge and watching you two. Sam put his fingers to his lips and sucked them inside teasing you. "Even sweeter than you smell, i gotta taste you." Same said leaning down and licking a stripe through your folds circling your clit with his long wide tongue scooping up your arousal and moaning at your taste. Sam kept licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around finally bringing his fingers to into play when you were moaning and panting. Those long lean fingers reaching spots you'd never been able to reach yourself or with any toy for that matter. He kept hitting your G spot over and over pushing you closer and closer to bliss until you were trembling and sweating. You felt the strangest sensation in your stomach you've never felt like this before it was so much pressure almost like you had a full bladder but it felt so good, you tried pushing Sam away since you kinda felt like you needed to pee but Sam was relentless growling like a dog having his meal taken away until the pressure was to much and suddenly the most intense orgasm you'd ever had took over you and liquid actually shot out of you and all over Sam's face. You were breathless you had never felt so much pleasure in your entire life but wow did that feel amazing you wet still shaking.   
Honestly you felt a little embarrassed because that was something that had never happened to you before but the look of sheer pride in Sam's face took away any doubts you were having. Sam licked his fingers clean and wiped his face on his sleeve, " Damn Abi that was hot as hell I've never had a woman squirt on me before! Said Sam.  
"Ill say, exclaimed Gabriel who was slowly stroking himself. Your eyes widened at his size for a short stocky guy he was definitely well blessed   
"Like what you see sweetheart?" Gabriel said smirking as he ran his fingers up and around the head growling out his pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam slowly started to undressand your mouth was watering his body was delicious with his washboard Abs and hard chiseled chest but what really got you was the V going down into his jeans you couldn't wait to touch him. Giving into your desires you reached out and tan yours nails down his chest and stomach feeling the muscles contact under his skin but what you really wanted to see is what he wad hiding under his pants. Sam went ahead and kicked off his pants and boxers and finally stood bare before you you definitely weren't disappointed that's for sure.   
Sam was huge surely the biggest you'd ever had, such wasn't many one night stands weren't your thing. He had to be like 8-10 inches and he was thick toob smaller than a coke can but not by much. He was a soft pink color but the tip was an angry swollen red color dribbling precum onto his thighs fuck he looked good this was one dick you wanted to suck.   
Without giving it much thought you leaned forward and licked a stripe from root to tip swirling your tongue around the head and gently sucking while giving Sam the most innocent look you could. Sam's head thrownback in pleasure mouth open letting little grunts and groans pass through hearing how vocal he was was really turning you on, it was like you could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs..  
Gabriel had finally had enough watching and moves to the bed leaning you back and making sure he had consent to touch you. You laid back and allowed Sam to fuck your face as Gabriel settled between your legs licking slowly up your thighs nipping the soft flesh as he went blowing hot breaths across your aching pussy you could wait for him to put that smart mouth to work. When he finally reached your sopping wet core and licked the first tracing luck through he hummed at your taste and nibbling on your bundle of nerves it was heaven.  
Sam was starting to fuck your throat faster and you knew he wad getting close by the way he was moaning and twitching smiling sweetly up at him you say," cum on my face Sammy i wanna feel your hot cum on my skin!"  
"Fuck Abi oh god..... Oh I'm gonna.. I'm gonna....uh Im cumming. He jerked his big cock until it exploded all over your face and chest until his orgasm subsides he laid back on the bed fully saited just watching you and Gabriel.  
Gabriel's talked tongue and the rush of Sam's orgasm had you falling over the edge of your second orgasm of the night. After you come down you move to the edge of the bed and kneel in front of Gabriel grabbing his hard cock and sucking him down bobbing up and down until he ruts forward and shoots down your throat. "Abi fuck that was amazing!" " as much af i really wanna be buried inside you right now i think i speak for all of us when i say a small nap is in right now. them the 3 of you curl up together on the bed completely satisfied and drift off to sleep


End file.
